


Sweat

by GohanRoxas



Series: Burning Desire [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, RWBY
Genre: F/M, Rare Pairings, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Stranger Sex, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GohanRoxas/pseuds/GohanRoxas
Summary: [RWBY/KH]Normally, Yang has the run of Zangan's Gym all to herself in the dead of the night. Being friends with the manager definitely helps with that. Tonight, though? Tonight she's not alone.





	Sweat

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I've been planning on writing something for these two for years, but I've finally got enough concentration on stuff to do it now! And, on top of that, I've got a bunch of ideas for it.
> 
> So...I guess this is gonna be a series now?
> 
> Anyway...feel free to enjoy yourselves!

It didn’t look like much, but Zangan’s Gym was the perfect place for one to work on their strength and stamina. The old man who owned the gym was a retired martial arts master, and the manager was his apprentice, and an expert in her own right. Still, it was small and niche, with very few people normally around.

Yang Xiao Long was on very good terms with the manager. They’d met at a tournament, back when the blonde was still on the junior circuit, and they’d basically gained something of a student-mentor relationship ever since. A relationship that allowed Yang to use the gym during late hours, even after trading usually ended.

Normally, it was just her, landing jabs, hooks and uppercuts to a punching bag. Tonight, she wasn’t alone.

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a lone man, wearing a sweat-stained black “wifebeater” and deep blue workout shorts, lying on a weightlifting bench and pressing...what was that, about 130lbs? Maybe more? From this angle, she could see his shoulder-length silver hair, the muscles in his arms rippling… Dammit, Yang, focus!

Taking a deep breath and sighing to calm herself down, she returned to the punching bag, throwing in some knees and occasional side kicks.

After a few moments, she heard the weight of the bar fall behind her and a sigh escape the man, then footsteps to one side. Wait, was he...coming up to her?

Soon, once again out of the corner of her eye, she saw him, towel draped over the back of his neck, his blue-green eyes looking directly at her as she kept working.

Finally, after what felt like minutes of him watching her - even though it was probably only a few seconds - she couldn’t stand it anymore. Sighing and turning to face him, she had to ask. “You see something you like?”

The man shrugged, a slight cocky smirk on his face. “Maybe. I mean, you’ve got great technique.”

Yang blinked. “That’s all you were admiring?”

“Well, I won’t lie, you’re smoking hot too, but that’s just part of it.”

Huh...at least he’s honest. “Well...thanks, I guess. You’re not so bad yourself.” Wait, why did she say that?!

He smirked. “I guessed as much, considering I just barely caught you staring.”

“I-I was more kinda just wondering why you’re here. Normally it’s just me.”

He arched an eyebrow. “Normally it’s just me, too. Guess we just happened to cross paths this time, huh?”

Yang thought about it. Yeah, that made sense. “Guess so. So, I’m guessing you know Tifa pretty well?”

“Yeah, we go way back. I briefly trained with her master, we’ve been friends for a while, and I may or may not have introduced her to her girlfriend.”

“...Huh. Didn’t know she was gay.”

“Bisexual. She used to hit me when I joked she was gay.”

She laughed. “Yeah, that sounds like Tifa.”

“What about you? How’d you get this sweet deal?”

“She was kinda my mentor when I was a junior competitor in the pro fights.”

“Wait, back when she was in the WBFC?” He looked impressed.

“Yeah. I was just getting started, and she took me under her wing.”

“Huh. Not bad.” The man suddenly stepped forward and held out his hand. “Sorry, just realised we never introduced each other. Name’s Riku. Riku Tsubasa.”

Yang arched an eyebrow, but smiled and shook his hand. “Yang Xiao Long. Pleasure.”

“Heh, right back at you.” Riku smiled. Damn, he was hot. “Sorry, you can keep working. I just wanted to introduce myself before I hit the showers. Feel free to, uh...Yang around.” He grinned and walked away, grabbing a bag and heading to the showers.

“Hey, puns are my thing!” Yang yelled at him in good humor before landing one last spinning kick to the punching bag that sent it reeling. After a few long breaths, she went to her gym bag, her mind slowly processing as she took a long drink from her water bottle. If they both knew Tifa so well, how the heck had their paths never crossed before like this? And why had Tifa never introduced her to her literal hunk of a friend?

Wait...was she really calling a total stranger a hunk? Was she actually, seriously, legitimately attracted to a random guy she met in the gym? Jesus Christ, Yang, get a hold of yourself! It’s just some guy in a gym, going to the shower…

...the shower. Where he’ll be naked. And covered in water. And one could probably get a good look at his--

She actively slapped herself lightly in the face and picked up her bag. “Dammit brain, shut up.” Muttering to herself, she headed to the showers.

Zangan was a bit of a cheapskate. As a result, the showers at the gym were, for one reason or another, completely unisex. They had decently sized stalls for the showers themselves, but it was still guys showering with girls. Of course, up until now, Yang never had to worry about that, considering she was always alone.

Of course, she became completely, fully aware of the fact that she was not alone when she walked in. Something that Riku was apparently not. Considering he hadn’t pulled the curtain on his stall and stood there under the shower, completely nude.

Good Lord Almighty.

The minute she walked in, she could see his long legs - which were somehow also pretty cut - and his sculpted rear end. And when he turned to one side, she could see… Gulp. She could see his manhood, flaccid but large. She couldn’t possibly stop herself from looking.

“Holy shit…” she heard herself mutter. She hadn’t even known she’d done it until she heard her own voice.

It was right then that he turned around, looking shocked. “Shit!” Though, he for some reason didn’t cover himself. Maybe it was the shock of her finding him like this.

Yang covered her own eyes with one hand and dropped her gym bag. “Sorry, sorry! I forgot for a second there I wasn’t alone!”

“Well...admittedly, clearly I did too.” Riku looked down at himself, seemingly completely unashamed. “My bad. I should have remembered I wasn’t alone.”

“Well, yeah, maybe, but  _ I _ walked in on  _ you _ ! Don’t blame you for  _ my _ mistake!”

“I mean...if I’m gonna get walked in on in the shower by anyone, I’d rather it be a buff, buxom blonde than a burly, hairy old man.” Riku had a modest smile on his face.

“Yeah, I guess so.” Yang bit her lip. “So, uh…”

“What?”

“I guess I should probably, uh...make it even, huh?” She looked down at herself and her...black tights and yellow sports bra.

For his part, Riku turned a bright red. “I, uh...I’m not gonna object, but...if you don’t want to--oh my God…”

He’d been cut off by Yang’s bold - and probably stupid - idea to remove her sports bra and show to him her large breasts. Her torso was still glistening with sweat from her workout, but the slightly cooler temperature of the interior of the shower had made her nipples rigid and hard.

She put her arm under her chest and looked away from him. “So, uh...should I keep going?”

Riku bit his lip and looked at her, his formerly flaccid member slowly hardening as he looked at her. “...you could always come here and let me.”

Yang looked at him and blinked, turning bright red. “I-I, uh...I mean...I wouldn’t, uh…” Before she could finish her sentence, she walked towards him, standing under the cool shower with him...and leaning up to press her lips to his.

Riku leaned into the kiss and placed his hands on her hips, moaning softly as he tugged off her tights and tossed them aside.

Now they were both nude, kissing and feeling highly aroused in a communal gym shower. Was this actually happening?

Yang’s hand moved down and traced his abs for a few moments before reaching his member and stroking it slowly, causing him to moan. Yes, this most definitely was happening.

“God…” Riku gasped, pulling away from their kiss. “Normally...I don’t do this kinda thing...but...fuck, you’re so hot…”

Yang smirked. “I’m like fire, baby.” Looking him in the eyes, she stroked him a bit faster, making him choke out a few groans. “Be careful, or you’ll get burned.”

He smiled. “I think I can take the heat.”

“Well, if you’re that confident…” She pulled away from him and stepped out of the shower, looking back at him with a seductive look as she deliberately swayed her hips...before sitting on a nearby bench, facing him and spreading her legs. “...then fuck me.”

Riku gave her a look for a moment, then smiled and turned off the water before following her and kissing her again. “It would be my honor.” Chuckling to himself, he pressed closer to her, the head of his length rubbing against her wet slit just enough to make her moan into the kiss.

She very quickly became desperate. Grabbing a handful of his hair, she began grinding into him, deepening their kiss.

Yang could feel him smile into their kiss at that. Apparently he just wanted to make sure she really wanted this before he did anything...and by all the Gods she definitely did.

Soon she moaned and arched her back as she felt his large shaft push inside her slowly, hearing him grunt slightly. “God, you’re tight…”

“You’re just...so big…!” Yang groaned, biting her lip and looking into his eyes.

He smiled and kissed her gently before starting to thrust slowly into her, moaning softly.

After a few moments of this - even though it felt amazing - Yang got impatient, rolling her hips into him and groaning. “Harder...faster, dammit…”

“I was hoping to savor this…” Riku smiled, “...but if you really want…” Grunting, he took firm hold of her hips and began rapidly and roughly slamming into her, making her whole body - especially her breasts - shift and bounce with the sheer force of his movements.

“A-aaah! Fuck!” Yang groaned loudly, arching her back. If this was what he was like all the time, he’d get plenty of chances to savor their time together.

Riku grunted and groaned, taking firm hold of one of her breasts as he pounded her hard and fast. “G-God, Yang...please don’t let this be a one-off…”

She smirked at him, her eyes seeming to glint red for a brief moment. “Make me cum and you’ll get to have me plenty of times…”

“That sounds like a challenge…I’m game.” Smirking right back at her, he shifted slightly and kept up his rough pace, now aiming for a sweet spot.

It wasn’t very long before he found it, either. Once he did, Yang screamed and arched her back, wrapping her legs around him. “There! Right there, fuck me!”

Riku kissed her neck and sped up his hips, hitting that sweet spot over and over again.

She didn’t last much longer under that kind of treatment. Shouting his name, Yang came hard, her back arching as her voice came out in a harsh cry. For his part, Riku only lasted a few more thrusts before pulling out, about to release…

...when Yang grabbed him and pulled his length into her mouth, swallowing the seed that immediately spilled out of him.

Riku collapsed onto the tiled floor, his member flaccid once again, yet still showing his impressive size. “...Holy shit.”

Yang panted heavily, chuckling. “Yeah...you can say that again.”

“Okay… Holy shit…” He grinned.

Despite herself, Yang laughed and - after getting over a severe case of spaghetti legs - grabbed a notepad and pen out of her bag, scribbling something down before tearing the page out and handing it to him.

“Uh...what is…?”

“My number, and my usernames on everything. Add me.” Yang winked and smirked before getting dressed again - putting on a show for him as she did - before blowing him a kiss as she left the showers.

After she left, Riku looked at the page and saw, sure enough, a phone number and a series of usernames, followed by a quick message:

_ Nice workout session. Let’s do it again. Over and over again~ ;P  _ **_Y.X.L._ **

All Riku could do was smile and put the paper in his bag. “Oh, we will.”


End file.
